1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door damping system and more particularly to a door damping system which provides a damping feature when closing the door.
2. Related Prior Art
A door damping system is designed to prevent the door from slamming back as a result of wind or by mischievous action of a user to hurt the following person. Such damping is obviously an important feature for a door used in the public places such as in a department store or a school. Additionally, users want to have a door damping system which provides a feature of positioning the door at required angle when closing or opening the door.
The present invention intends to provide an improved door damping system to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.